Le verre de trop
by Celestia Lucis Caelum
Summary: Tout ne devait-être qu'une simple soirée de détente pour Jenova et Sephiroth... jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent Vincent et Rufus, et les bouteilles d'alcool !


_Le verre de trop_

-Franchement, mon fils, grommelait-on. Tu vaux bien plus que ces banales missions de reconnaissances. Ce prétentieux de Président ne se rend-il pas compte de ton potentiel ?

-Maman... Ce n'est pas important...

-Enfin, Sephiroth ! Bien sûr que c'est important ! Toute cette puissance étriquée par ces missions stupides ! Imagine combien le monde serait à tes pieds si tu décidais de te libérer de tes chaînes !

Voilà une idée des plus tentante ! Mais loin de ses aspirations du moment. La conquête du monde attendra. Pour l'instant, il n'aspirait qu'à un bon verre d'alcool !

Cette permission hebdomadaire de quelques jours tombait à pic. Ce soir, il allait profiter sans contrainte et cela commençait par la délicate brise nocturne qui lui caressait le visage alors qu'il déambulait dans les rues de Midgar, sa mère jalousement accrochée à son bras à fusiller du regard chaque demoiselle un peu trop téméraire pour oser laisser traîner leurs yeux énamourés sur son fils.

-Toutes ces femmes de bas étages, ronchonnait-elle. Aucune n'est digne de toi !

Un rire hautain suivit, si fière d'elle lorsque les jeunes femmes baissaient les yeux sur leurs pieds, refroidies par les iris glacés qui les foudroyaient.

-Voilà qui est mieux !

Sephiroth soupirait, plus amusé qu'agacé par le caractère possessif de sa mère. Avec le temps, il avait appris à vivre avec et devait bien admettre que cela lui plaisait d'être ainsi couvé, comme un enfant qui refuserait continuellement de grandir. Certains disaient qu'il entretenait une relation particulière avec elle, d'autres encore qu'il éprouvait de profonds sentiments amoureux envers sa mère. Combien il s'en moquait ! S'ils savaient tous combien il se désintéressait de tout cela !

-Ce que je ne donnerais pas pour un verre d'alcool ! Ce bar est encore loin ?

En guise de réponse, Sephiroth tirait la porte en bois du Gobelin's Bar, une modeste bâtisse de bêton devant laquelle il s'arrêtait pour l'inviter à entrer.

Sceptique, sa mère l'observait du coin de l'oeil.

-Entre, se contentait de dire Sephiroth.

Cédant au désir de son fils, elle franchit le seuil pour découvrir un lieu tamisé d'une douce lumière qu'emplissaient tables et chaises où de nombreux clients étaient déjà installés face à des verres remplis de liquides en tout genre.

-Est-ce que tu sens cette agréable odeur ? Elle m'appelle comme une drogue... Si douce, si sucrée...

-J'ai compris, maman, s'amusait Sephiroth en l'entrainant vers le bar de ses deux mains posées sur ses épaules. Assieds-toi là, je m'occupe du reste.

-Une bouteille pour ces deux-là ! s'exclamait une voix familière aux oreilles de Sephiroth lorsqu'un poids lourd s'affalait sur lui. C'est ma tournée !

Rufus, son employeur, les attirait déjà vers la table qu'il occupait d'une démarche bien peu assurée où les attendait un Vincent déjà ivre.

-Sephiroth ! Jenova ! claironnait-il en brandissant une bouteille de vin toute aussi rouge que ses joues.

-Enfin quelqu'un qui sait s'amuser ! lançait Jenova, ravie.

Déjà, elle tendait un verre à Vincent qu'il ne tardait pas à remplir, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Je vais enfin avoir un compagnon de beuverie digne de ce nom ! Rufus est un petit joueur !

-Puisque tu le prends sur ce ton, ressers-moi donc ! l'enjoignit Rufus.

Il lui tendait son verre vide à l'instant même où il s'affalait de tout son poids sur le canapé, provoquant un léger rebondissement qui fit claquer le verre de Jenova contre ses dents, volant à Sephiroth un petit rire qu'il s'efforçait de contenir.

Vexée, elle gratifiait Rufus d'une gifle magistrale derrière la tête qui manquait de peu de faire cogner son front contre la table.

-Non, mais ça ne va pas ?! se récriait-il, contrarié en se massant le crâne.

-C'est pour avoir voulu m'édenter, stupide Président !

φφφφφφ

-Ne perds par la main, Vinny !

L'entrain de Rufus avait gagné toute la table, désormais encombrée de nombreuses bouteilles vides. Affalé à demi sur Sephiroth, il tendait malgré tout le bras.

-Ca va, comprit Vincent.

Glissant sur la banquette confortable qui lui servait de siège, il se levait. Du moins, ce fut l'idée principale avant qu'il ne trébuche contre le pied de Rufus, le visage enfoui entre ses cuisses en marmonnant plusieurs mots inintelligibles.

-Euh... Vincent, hasardait Rufus, le visage cramoisi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Partage un peu, dis-donc ! protestait Jenova, les traits tirés en une moue faussement contrariée.

Nonchalemment, elle tirait sur le bras du jeune Président pour se rapprocher sèchement de lui et de son cou qu'elle humait avec déléctation.

-Ce que tu sens bon, soupirait-elle d'aise, face à un Rufus complètement désarmé qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Ne sois pas timide. Je suis sûre que derrière ce costume et cet air sérieux se cache un homme des plus bestial !

-Maman, se désespérait Sephiroth en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ne sois pas jaloux, murmurait soudainement Vincent à son oreille.

Si proche de lui, sa main glissait sous sa veste de cuir, caressant sa poitrine avec une envie évidente qui surpris Sephiroth. Cependant, ce n'en était pas désagréable, bien au contraire. Il s'y abandonnait volontiers, la tête relevée posée sur le dossier du canapé.

-Vincent, c'est dangereux...

-Laisse-toi aller au plaisir de la chair, mon fils, l'encourageait Jenova d'une voix languissante.

Une intonation qu'il ne lui connaissait pas mais qui, au lieu de l'intriguer, le rassurait, malgré les gémissements plus que suspects franchissant les lèvres délicates et entrouvertes d'un Rufus totalement soumis à la douce torture que lui infligeait sa mère, hissée de toute sa hauteur au-dessus de son corps étendu sur la banquette du bar.

Même ivre, elle ne manquait pas d'assurance ! Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd retentisse et sorte Sephiroth de sa bulle de bien-être dans laquelle il venait de se perdre : sa mère venait de rouler sous la table, laissant le jeune Rufus pantois.

-Maman ?

Sephiroth avait redressé la tête, le regard rivé sur le corps recroquevillé de sa mère, à ses pieds. Une fois encore, l'alcool avait eu raison d'elle.

-Elle va s'en remettre, ne t'inquiète pas... murmurait Vincent, une main effleurant son visage pour le forcer à reporter son attention sur lui, attiré par ses lèvres qui appelaient aux baisers les plus langoureux.

-Je ne suis pas... commençait à contester Sephiroth lorsque Vincent le fit taire en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Bon sang, mais que faisait-il ?! Etait-il réellement en train de l'embrasser ? Lui, l'homme le plus adulé par la gent féminine, et pourtant, ce contact doux et chaud était si bon... Et bien trop court.

A peine eut-il le temps de savourer ce bref instant que le corps de Vincent s'effondrait sur ses jambes, terrassé par l'ivresse. Tout comme Rufus qu'il découvrit le regard perdu dans le vide, loin d'avoir consience de ce qui l'entourait.

-Rufus... réussit à articuler Sephiroth dans un souffle pesant.

Il lui semblait soudain que son corps était de plomb, tenu par une intense fatigue qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas ressentie et qui troublait sournoisement ses sens, si bien qu'il n'entendait pas le pénible gémissement qui lui répondit.

-Oh, ma tête... grommelait Rufus, une main plaquée sur son front.

Ses yeux étaient fermés et rapidement, il paraissait comme léthargique, complètement déconnecté de la réalité.

-Rufus... répétait Sephiroth, d'une voix rendue rauque par l'alcool.

Il tendait sa main vers lui. Peut-être que le secouer l'aiderait à reprendre ses esprits. Mais son bras, trop court pour l'atteindre retombait sur le canapé, faisant écho au corps de Rufus, désormais inerte.

Lui-même s'abandonnait, sans ne plus lutter contre ses yeux qui se fermaient, embrumant son esprit dans des ténèbres salvatrices.

-Fin-


End file.
